creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Young
Personality James is a calm, smart, and clever man, but sometimes he can be socked when his past is being brought up by an oppnent who he met in the past or if his opponent is charging up at him surppressing his attacks. And due to the cosmic storm he got a lot smarter. He gets angered very easily if he was tricked into attacking a fellow ally. He got pressured from a grandson who got angry at him for not getting his money for his grandpa's hospital bills due to a traffic car accident. He is caring when his wife was hurt. When his opponent brought up about telling the world including his former friends about the truth, he gets serious. History Before James became a father of the family, he was an agent working for a secret organization, until he was about to quit and move back to his normal life the cosmic storm infected him, when he got powers he hidden him from his partners and friends and when one of his partners knew he strangled her in order to keep quiet. Later, when his boss blabbers about him witnessing the killing and plans to blackmail him into exposing him if he doesn't do what his boss tolds him to do, and before his boss gives him orders he snaps and brutally kills his boss and ever employees who worked, including his rivals and every former and current enemy he met in the world. When he realized that friends would be hated by everyone he knows, he abandon them so they would be safe. By the end he was about to leave town JC met him, he brings him to the alley, each person tells about themselves and their past crimes, JC talked James into forgetting about past by forming a family, which involves marring Sierra making the "Young" family. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power:James has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. JC warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. Enhanced Combat:James has developed advanced skills in hand-to-hand combat. *'Martial Arts Master':James has all fighting styles of martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':James can master 2 forms of weaponry. **'Master Whipsman & Swordsman:'James has master using both a whip and a sword for both long range & close combat by using his rose. Enhanced Intellect:His intelligence has increase able to think like a genius. *'Hypercognition':James is able to learn much than an average intellect person. *'Master Computer Hacker':In the early years James is a computer hacker that he can hack into and disabled any security system using his laptop. *'Photographic Memory':James with his high intellect allows him to remember everything about his opponents. *'Mental Shield':James has the ability to block any psychic powers. *'Intuitive Intellect':James intuitive intellect allows learn faster and understand complex situations. **'Business Intuition':As the boss of his own company, James has knowledge into running a business. **'Escape Artistry':James is able to escape any tough situations with ease. **'Mechanical Intuition':James is able to understand how the simplest machinery works. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all the Young family James can speak in all languages. *'Master Tactician':Due to the cosmic storm making him smarter makes James a highly perceptive fighter, able to determine his opponents attack patterns & weaknesses, demonstrated from how effectively he uses his manipulation powers to confuse his opponents. Enhanced Strength:Despite his appearance James is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With his strength, James is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch and Kick':With his strength, he possess immense strength in both his fists and legs. Enhanced Speed:James has a great level of speed able to catch up with his opponents and get to far away places like countries and/or continents. *'Enhanced Fly':Even if he's flying, he is able to fly at high speed. *'Accelerated Metabolism':His metabolism allows him to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':James can deliver high speed punches and kicks even using his rose whip or sword. *'Enhanced Reflexes':James has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging and catching attacks going at high speed. *'Wall and Water Running':He is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. Invulnerability:James is immune to bullets, normal and physical attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina':James can go on for days without being tired out. *'Enhanced Durability':James is able to resist any superhuman attacks he receives. **'Enhanced Endurance':James endurance allows to keep fighting even he received major injuries. ***'Hunger Suppression':James can suppress his hunger, able to focus more. Enhanced Senses:James has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':James can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':With his balance, he is able to climb over narrow spaces effortlessly. *'Enhanced Hearing':James has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':James is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':James is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. Enhanced Agility:James is shown to have high agility of a acrobatic. Able to react faster than any other acrobatic. Enhanced Flexibility:James is able to bend & twist his body without any back injury. Enhanced Dexterity:James dexterity allows him using his hands for pianos, violens, and wielding his rose whip and/or sword with great skill. Flawless Beauty:Like all members, James has has flawless beauty. *'Flawless Skin':Has smooth skin and will never get acne. **'Enhanced Skin Regeneration':Heal if received minor cuts or burns. *'Flawless Hair':His hair is smooth and will never have damage. **'Enhanced Hair Regeneration':If cut, his hair will regenerate faster. *'Flawless Teeth':His teeth will remain shiny, will never go bad even without brushing it for more than a year. **'Enhanced Teeth Regeneration':If someone knocks it out, his teeth will grow back faster. *'Flawless Nails':His nails will never grow long and will remain perfect. Enhanced Immunity:His immunity is so strong it can neutralize all toxins. Master Assassin:In the past, James develop skills of a well trained assassin able to kill with ease. Master Thief:James has skills of a thief, allowing him to steel with ease. Master Acrobatic:James can perform acrobatic skills than an average Olympic athlete. Master Manipulator:James is able to fool everyone and hiding his pas. Killing Instinct:James has the urge kill his victims for what they done in the past, in present he had the urge if he feels extreme emotion of anger. Psychic Powers:James develops strong psychic powers. He rarely uses them. *'Telekinesis':James has powerful psychic abilities to push, pull & lift heavy objects and living beings away or towards him.. **'Levitation & Hovering':James can levitate himself off the ground, hover in great heights and fly. **'Object Levitation':As having strong telekinetic powers James can make big and heavy objects levitate. **'Teleportation':By using his telekinesis James teleport himself and others to another location even from long distances. Manipulations Fire Fire Manipulation & Generation:James can generate, control and manipulate huge amounts of fire. *'Fire Mimicry':James has the power to transform his arms and legs into fire at will without harming himself even his clothes can withstand heat, also able to turn them off, he rarely uses it in combat, only for flying. **'Fly':With his feet and legs transform into fire, James is to able fly at high speed. *'Pyrokinetic Combat':With his martial arts James is able to use his fire in combat. *'Heat Generation':James can make his entire body or single body part generate heat to burn off or to melt. *'Fire Absorption':With his fire powers James can absorb & utilize fire. *'Fire Immunity & Cold Resistance':With his fire powers James is immune to fire and head and can resist extreme cold temperatures. *'Fire Infusion':With his rose whip or rose sword James can infused it with his fire powers covering it (except the hilt) in fire. **'Fire Whip':James can infuse his rose whip by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful than a normal rose whip. It's also fire proof so it won't burned to ashes. ***'Fire Whiplash':A more variation of the rose whiplash where he swiftly slashed his fire whip in multiple directions. **'Fire Sword':James can infuse his rose sword by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful then a normal rose sword. *'Fire Blast':James can fire long range columns of fire from his hands. **'Double Fire Blast':James puts his hands together firing a larger column of fire, more powerful than a Fire Blast. *'Fireball Generation':James can generate fireballs from his hands and throw it at his opponents. Also able to manipulate it's size. **'Fireball Barrage':James lunches multiple fireballs at his opponents. **'Flame Ball':James generates a small fireball with his index finger then makes it larger. Once it is ready James launches it at his target, destroying everything in its path. **'Sun Emperor':After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at the palm of his hand, James then turns it into a gigantic fireball and hurls at his opponents, obliterating everything in its path. **'Firefly Light':James generates small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs from his hands that float around his enemies. ***'Firefly Fireworks':After using Firefly Light to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, James sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. Plant Plant Manipulation:James has the ability to control various type of plants. *'Vines':James can make thick vines emerge from his hands able to grab, lift, retract & throw people with a single or multiple vines even objects. Also make vines emerge from the ground for reasons. **'Vine Whip':An offensive move which James sends slender, green, whip-like multiple vines from his hand to strike multiple opponents. **'Sharp Vines':A variation of "Vine Whip" but there thick and sharp, able to impale, cut, and/or stab his targets. **'Binding':James can either use the normal or sharp vines to wrap around his opponents. **'Absorb':When "Sharp Vines" are impaled into a victims body part (such as chest, stomach, the limbs or all randomly) or binding them with either the sharp or normal vines, then an outline of red energy glows draining their energy leaving the targets weak but alive. *'Plant Growth Acceleration':James is able speed up the growth process of the plants. *'Rose':James always carries a red rose with as his signature weapon and able to transform it into a whip or sword at will. **'Rose Whip':James uses his spirit energy to grow his rose into a long thorny whip that's capable of slicing through substance even steel. Also skilled into using his rose whip for long range combats and distances. ***'Rose Whiplash':James swiftly slashes his rose whip in multiple directions. **'Rose Sword':James can make his rose whip retract into a sword for close combat. Also able to slice through substances like his rose whip. *'Flower Manipulation':As having plant powers, James can manipulate flower into deadly effects **'Path of the Petals':James can materialize razor-sharp rose petals in the palm of hands then blowing it into air allowing to use his powers to swirl around his opponents then the petals attack and rip them to shreds. *'Vines Rise Up':James summons vines from underground tying up his opponents immobilizing them. *'Leaf Manipulation':James is control all kinds of leaves for offense and defense. **'Leaf Projection':James is able to project razor-sharp leaves by swinging his arms. ***'Razor Leaf':James swings his arms sending multiple razor-sharp leaves at his opponents. *'Solar Beam':Without drawing sunlight, James's rose glows then fires a powerful solar beam, powerful enough any object in it's path. Also using it more than once. **'Sun Affinity':The "Solar Beam" becomes more powerful when the rose exposed to sunlight. *'Energy Ball':James generates a greenish-blue energy ball from his hands then throws it at his opponents, it explodes on impact. *'Water Absorption':As having plant powers James is able absorb incoming water attacks due to the fact that plants absorb water. *'Electrical Resistance':As having plant powers James is highly resisted to any electrical attacks. Shadow Shadow Manipulation & Generation:James has the ability of generate, control, & to manipulate darkness powers. *'Umbrakinetic Combat':James is able to utilize the shadows he creates in combat. **'Shadow Ball':James projects purplish-black orb of energy from a single or both of his hands then throws it at his opponents. **'Night Shade':James fires a large black crimson beam from his eyes, it's powerful to blow a hole in a building or blow an enemy away. **'Swords of Immobilizing Darkness':James fingertip glows black crimson then fires projecting multiple purplish-black swords at his target. The swords can pin the target to the ground, while some cuts, penetrates and surrounds him/her. It is also solid enough for him or the target to touch and/or break. Shard Shard Manipulation:James most powerful move which inables to create silvers of matter and energy into roses by stating the release command called Sen Aka Baras(Japanese for "Thousand Red Roses"). *'Scatter Sen Aka Baras':In it's sword form, the blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in James's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as red rose petals. By swinging the hilt, James can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through any defense. *'Sen Aka Baras Kageyoshi'(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Red Roses):In it's rose form or sword form James drops it straight down. It phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of red rose petals flowing swiftly along with the wind. **'Gōkei'(Maw Scape):This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It is strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters